Angel to You, Devil to Me
by trigun1509
Summary: It's been 2 months since the eclipse. DG is feeling more trapped than ever. Can a certain song and her Tin Man change this? song fic... Angel to you, Devil to me by The Click Five


Authors note/ I have had this idea in my head for a while now

Authors note/ I have had this idea in my head for a while now... Its a song fic to Angel to you, Devil to me by the click five... This is my first song fic ever... hope it's not to bad...

(DG sits in her room listening to her CD's, her Popsicle had grabbed for her from the other side. Cain sits outside her door keeping guard.)

DG looks out her door.

"You know Cain you could come inside and keep watch."

"Sorry kiddo, but I can't see the hallways from in there."

"Cain, I'm not a kid ya know!"

DG slams her door, and puts her CD's player on random. Walks over to her windowsill and sits there with her eyes closed. She smiles as one of her favorite songs start.

_When I saw her she looked my way_

_And I knew that I was over my head_

_Ruby lips on a smile so sweet_

_With a rude attitude that could knock me dead_

This caught Cain's attention, so he put his ear to the door.

_(suddenly)_

_I heard a voice when she called my name_

_(suddenly)_

_I knew my life was gonna change_

_Well she's hotter than hell_

_And she's cool as they come_

_And she's smart and she's wild _

_All rolled into one_

_Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be_

_It's not easy to see_

_That she's an angel to you _

_But she's a devil to me_

Cain smiles and opens DG's door, he see's her sitting in her windowsill knees pulled to her chin, eyes closed. He walks in and locks the door and stands there watching her…

_All my friends say you lucky guy_

_Everyone wants to stand in your place_

_And so I give another try_

_I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take_

_(suddenly)_

_I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain_

_(suddenly)_

_I grab my bat and I'm back in the game_

This gets Cain thinking about DG, and what she means to him. All the times she listens to others but challenges him, talks back to him, stands up to his stubbornness. This makes Cain silently laugh, he starts to walk over to her…

_Well she's hotter than hell_

_And she's cool as they come_

_And she's smart and she's wild _

_All rolled into one_

_Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be_

_It's not easy to see_

_That she's an angel to you _

_But she's a devil to me_

Cain smiles as he remembers the next lines of the song. He's now right behind her, he puts his arms around DG.

"DG listen to the words, this is so true for me."

DG looks up and nods. She closes her eyes once more and listens…

_I don't know what to do_

_I don't know what to say_

_Cause no one knows that she puts me through anyway_

_I'm awake in disaster_

_I can't seem to get past her_

_I try and I try but I can't get away_

_That she's an angel to you_

_But she's a devil to me_

_That she's an angel to you_

_But she's a devil to me_

_It's not easy to see_

She looks up at him. She smiles. Cain holds her close as the song finishes.

_Well she's hotter than hell_

_And she's cool as they come_

_And she's smart and she's wild _

_All rolled into one_

_Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be_

_It's not easy to see_

_Well she's hotter than hell_

_And she's cool as they come_

_And she's smart and she's wild _

_All rolled into one_

_Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be_

_It's not easy to see_

_That she's an angel to you _

_But she's a devil to me_

Cain cups her face in his hands.

"DG you make me worry every second of everyday, you are always on my mind. It's true you're an angel to them and you're a devil to me."

DG looks down, he lifts her chin up. Leans in and whispers in her ear…

"I love you DG, and I would trade you ways for anything in the world, you make me feel alive everyday. Thank you."

Tear's are streaming from DG's eyes. Her eyes lock on to his.

"I love you too."

They sit together on the windowsill, Cain's arms protectively wrapped around DG. DG looks up and thinks maybe life here isn't so bad…

A/N: I know its bad... but reviews are nice anyway... but please be nice


End file.
